She Wouldn't Say Goodbye
by We Will Be Victorious
Summary: She wants her warm beating heart back. He wants to spend eternity with her and she keeps rejecting him. Is there something wrong with her for wanting to be human again? David/OC
1. The Seducer is The Killer

He didn't even see it coming.

He just couldn't believe that it _was_ happening.

How could he have ignored all the warning signs about her?

She was beautiful and young. He was twenty years older than her and no woman wanted him.

He was a thirty year old man and found himself checking out the local teenage girls that were around Santa Carla's board walk every night. He usually just came to the boardwalk for a quick peek here and there. But it wasn't like he would ever have the guts to pick one up and then go home with one. He would be risking his teaching licences if he did. He was a high school teacher and he didn't make much.

He lived in a small rented apartment and own a classic 1960's Chevy.

He didn't attract much woman and woman would often glance at him and then go back to their drinks.

He used to be one of the most popular guys in high school, back in the day. Girls couldn't keep their hands off of him back then. It felt pathetic coming here every night and no one wanted to go home with him.

It had been a week already when _she _had appeared.

The young girl that often appeared on the boardwalk at night and that he had often found himself staring at whenever, she had appeared. He found himself fantasying about being with this teenager. He didn't have any children but he did have an ex wife. It was the kind of relationship where you ended up finding your wife in bed with your best friend kind of deal. That would eventually lead to an ugly divorce and moving out.

But that wasn't something he wanted to think about. While she was there tonight and looking as gorgeous as always.

He watched her and admired her from a safe distance. What would he give just to spend one night with her?

He thought that she was this sweet and innocent thing that he would never have.

If he knew then about how dangerous she truly was then he would have never had thought such things about her. Or he would never have thought to be alone with her for even a minute.

He knew she was just too young for him and she stood out among her age group. She had this aura around her that beckoned him in and she was magnetic to his eyes. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He hadn't expected it to change that night. Where he would check out the girls and then go home.

Everything had changed in just one night. When she saw him and her eyes lit up. With that one look she was giving him. Like she found something she was looking for tonight in him.

She walked across and her eyes never left his and it all felt too good to be true. When she reached him she stood in front of him and her full lips were curved into a smile.

It felt like a dream, a beautiful dream that would eventually lead to blood and death.

He then found himself walking with her alongside him to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and he was in the driver seat starting up the old thing and driving away from Santa Carla's boardwalk heading anywhere to be alone with her.

He felt like a robot that was on auto pilot.

His throat felt dry and he gulped and he couldn't help but sneak peeks at her. She was playing with her long blonde hair and putting a new coat of pink lipstick on her small lips.

"Where to?"

"The cliffs"

His heart started pumping hard in his chest when she said those words. The cliffs were a place where people often went to for a good hours fling and he hadn`t been there once but often was told about it from drinking buddies.

He couldn`t even remember the last time he got laid.

"How old are you?"

"I`m seventeen."

He tightens his jaw and he already knew what he was risking by being near her.

"What's your name?"

"Chantal and you?"

"Adrian"

"Have you ever been with a seventeen year old before Adrian?"

The way she said his name made him want her more. He gulped and nervously looked at her. He felt like a teenage boy again and was about to make out with the hottest girl in town.

"This is a first."

"Ah, then you must be a little rusty, right?"

The cliffs came in to clear view and his heart was still going fast. He glanced at her and she was smirking up at him like she knew how excited he was. Was he that excited that his face gave it away?

When they reached the cliffs and he put his car into parking and killed the engine. He turned to her. She was still smirking up at him with that all knowing look and he finally gave in and reached for her. She was soon sitting on his lap and he hands were everywhere on her. His rough mouth was on her smooth neck and his hands rubbed her hips.

She mutters something by his head but he ignored it and continued to taste her delicious cold skin. He was surprised by the coldness of her skin when it was a warm July night. His hands then went up her shirt and he was caught from his lust when she grabbed his hands from reaching her breasts.

"Wait."

The disappointment was like ice cold water being thrown in to his face. When she pulled his hands away from under her shirt and pulled it back down. She removed herself from his lap and she then sat across from him. Had she suddenly changed her mind and wanted him to take her back to the boardwalk?

He felt suddenly sick with himself for bringing her out her with him. She was too young for this and she didn`t know what she was getting into.

"Take off your shirt."

He looked up at her and the excitement returned full force when she took off her jacket. She was still smirking in an all knowing way. Was she testing him?

He obeyed her and took off his shirt. His hairy chest was in full view to her now and he knew he wasn't a very impressive site to her. Her eyes looked over his chest and stopped at his throat.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah."

She crawled across the seat to him in a predator way and her cold hands touched his chest which gave him shivers. She slid herself onto his lap again and the feel of woman on top of him arouses him another notch further. Her hands slid up his chest and grabbed his shoulders. This gave him goose bumps from the coldness of her hands.

"You really shouldn`t have brought me here with you."

"Why, not?" Confusion quickly etched in his eyes over his excitement.

Her head was down and her face was covered by her blonde hair. Now he couldn`t see anything but feel her body close to his.

His hand came up to caress her face and she grabbed his hand away from her face with speed that made quickly made him feel uneasy.

"Chantal?"

A growl that you would usually hear coming from an angry cat was coming from this beautiful blonde girl on him. Terror had suddenly seized him and a sense of danger had emerged into his heart.

He suddenly remembered the paper he read this morning and the brutal killings that were happening in Santa Carla. All the men that were killed had their throats clawed out. He had thought there was man that had done it. Anything but the sweet Chantal that he thought had done it.

He tried to pull his hand away from her tight hold on it and he was shocked to discover her brute strength on him. His hand felt like the bones were crushing against her hold and then like that. She pounced forward to him and – was stopped by someone pulling at her arm that was behind her.

Her face was scrunched up horribly and she snarled at him with fanged teeth and she reached her arms wide to tear him apart. The angel he thought she was really was a demon in disguised. But that someone behind her pulled her back and she was flung from his passenger seat and out the open car door.

He cradled his hand to himself and peered out his open car door. He could have easily pulled out his keys and started the engine again and drove off to the nearest police station, and then what?

Who the hell was going to believe that he had almost gotten a chunk bitten out of himself by a seventeen year old girl?

But instead of that he peered out to look outside and see Chantal being flung a short distance away from his car and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Another teenage girl stood by his car, her hair was black and reached her waist and her back was to him.

The 'innocent' teenager that just tried to take a chunk out of him stood not too far away from her and snarled.

"I warned you that if stayed longer here another day. I was going to kill you."

"You, just couldn't wait until I finished my snack now, could you? I wanted to kill him!"

She pointed her finger at me and stood up dusting herself off.

"You've killed way too many men. For only a week stay. This town is only better with one vampire. "

Chantal charged at the other girl with such ferociousness that he thought the other girl was going to literally be torn to bloody shreds in front of him.

Surprisingly Chantal opening her mouth to reveal fanged teeth that were aimed at the other girls neck.

The other girl's hands came up and stopped Chantal just by pushing her head away from her and holding her neck.

She was snapping her long fanged teeth viciously towards the girl's neck.

He inwardly found himself cheering on the black haired girl now. He had recognised her as a familiar face in Santa Carla's boardwalk.

She was a girl that came to Santa Carla's boardwalk every night and walked around like she literally own the place. From what he had just heard it would appear that `Chantal` was some kind of vampire that clearly did not belong in the safe streets of Santa Carla.

For the fact that she just tried to bite his neck and—wait what? She going to bite his neck and suck his blood like a vampire. She very much looked like a vampire with the newly long fangs that were still trying to somehow chop at the other girls face. Her face looked ugly and horrible compared to face that he use to think was beautiful.

The blacked haired girl leaned closer to Chantal and with one swift move a horrible sickening crack came from Chantal's neck and then Chantal`s body went limp. Her body fell to the ground and landed on the ground heavily. She was dead or so he thought.

He got out of the car and stood staring at Chantal's body. His eyes then went on to the black haired girl who was now looking at him.

He quickly rushed to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly to her. How can she remain so calm? Why wasn`t he running from her either? He had just seen her murder someone. That just tried to take a huge chunk out of him. He reminded himself. She was his saviour.

"Did she bite you?"

"No, Are you going to kill me too?" He asked in a small but curious voice. He didn't know why he wasn't afraid.

She didn't say anything but looked at him like she was deciding something.

"What's your name?" He asked, still curious about her .

Her eyes had become black and didn`t horribly twist the same way that Chantal's face had twisted in to. The same long fangs sprout from her mouth and she lunged forward. He didn`t have time to scream when her mouth clamped over his neck and he felt the most agonizing pain he had ever felt. Pain that was soon replaced with pleasure he had never felt before.

He could feel his own heartbeat in his ears and he couldn`t even feel the death grip she had on him.

She pulled away from him and the pleasure was quickly gone. He felt disappointed and then tried to move. He couldn`t move a muscle and panic filled him. The long haired girl walked back toward Chantal's body.

"I know you're not dead. "

She lifted her foot and her foot tapped Chantal's head. She shook Chantal's head like she was waking her up instead. Chantal's eyes snapped open and glared at the blacked haired girl.

"You broke my neck. "

"A broken neck is better than a missing limb, right? "

"You bitch... I'll have you kill-"

Chantal didn`t have time to finish her sentence when her head was ripped off. Chantal's mouth was still wide open and her face still twisted in to the same way and her eyes wide in shock.

The dark haired girl dropped Chantal's head and then walked toward him. He stared horrified at this young girl and she kneeled over him and stared at him.

"Adrian... Where are your car keys? "

"I-In my l-l-left pocket."

She turned him over and then took his keys. She stood and walked back to Chantal`s body and grabbed the decapitated body and walked to his car.

She opened the trunk and dropped Chantal`s body in the back and then retrieved Chantal's head.

She then turned to him and walked to him.

She sat him up and then picked him up and carried him to the passenger side of his car. She put him in the passenger side and she slammed the door and she walked to the driver's side of the car. She got in and then started the engine. She turned the car around so that the car faced the cliffs instead.

She then parked the car and turned and faced him.

She smiled and it was genuine. Without saying anything she reached forward and gently took hold of him and held his upper body in her arms.

She bit him and he felt the pleasure again. He smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the wondrous feeling and died with a smile.

She pulled away from him and pushed his body to the side of passenger's seat.

She then got out of the car and grabbed a large rock. It was heavy enough and then got the car out of parking and dropped the rock on the accelerator. The car quickly drove forward and over the cliff.

Walking forward and stopped at the edge of the cliff. She stared down at the car that soon disappeared into the ocean.

"Angelina. I am Angelina."

She whispered to the wind answering Adrian's last question.

~The First Vampire~Notes From Author~

I wrote this so many times, it's not even funny.. So I just decided on this. Do you like how this turned out? Was it good or bad? Or.. just plain sucked?

I think I ended it all to fast.. but I'm so eager to share this with all of you. I know its kind of sloppy but I've seen stories where authors go from bad to good writing and this will hopefully get better for all of you.


	2. Unlucky Night

**She Wouldn't Say Goodbye**

And now I don't know why  
She wouldn't say goodbye  
But then it seems that I  
Had seen it in her eyes

And it might not be wise  
I'd still have to try  
With all the love  
I have inside  
I can't deny

I just can't let it die  
Cause her heart's just like mine  
And she holds her pain inside

* * *

**Chapter Two - Unlucky Night**

There are three things, that I hate about a man.

The man that sat beside me, possessed these three things. First he was leaning in to me and held a beer bottle, downing it in one gulp. I could hear the rush of liquid going down his throat in deep gulps. Second he was talking to me and his breath smelt, so foul, that I cringed ever time he opened his mouth. Third of all, the smell of his hands that smelt of oil and gas. He touched my back, arm and leg. He wanted me but I showed my interest in him. He was just a drunk desperate to get laid.

I stood and ignored the man's protests. I walked right out of the bar, ignoring cat calls and anyone that offered me a seat with them. The bar only had lonely, desperate drunks tonight.

I didn't usually go in to bars in Santa Carla. I was always on the boardwalk. I would listen and smell anything that went wrong in Santa Carla. The only time I went to bars is to use myself as bait.

I loved the taste of human blood, when the said human is intoxicated. I turned down the street and slowed my walk at a steady pace. A drunk could out walk me in the way, I was walking.

Three years had gone by after I killed the high school teacher Adrian and Chantal, the vampire that attempted to 'live with me' in Santa Carla.

I expected other vampires that would come. I wasn't surprised when Chantal had been right. A small group had come after her death. Chantal had been the lover of the head vampire in that group. I killed his wonderful lay and he wanted me to replace her. Chantal told me they would kill me but here was her former lover wanting me to replace her. I rejected him and he attempted to kill me. That's the thing about male vampires. They can't take rejection well, like some human men could. They had been wiped out though. They were all young vampires, too young. I was old and powerful.

I have my own saying, the older you are, the powerful you are, the younger you are, the weaker you are.

My own personal saying, and my own saying was right. Young vampires are weak and old vampires are powerful.

It was a saying that was more than right. Once we are bitten, the longer your a vampire the more you'll learn to fight and kill. Over the years and centuries you become wiser, faster, and stronger. I am a example of this. Along with others that walk the earth, forever timeless to the world.

A smirk creep over my lips, as I smelt the over bearing smell of alcohol. Both my arms were grabbed and held behind my back. I was pushed in to an ally with two men behind me. One of them, buried his face in my hair and took a deep inhale. He then turned me around, and slammed my back against a brick wall of a old run down building.

"Think you're too good for anyone, don't you?"

I recognized the man from the bar, that disgusted me with his poor attempts at 'picking me up'. I didn't answer him, I just stayed silent. Some rapist loved it when you screamed and struggled. Others liked it when you were silent and motionless, like a doll.

"Say something already. You, overconfident bitch!" The other beside him said to me.

"Tonight is a very unlucky night for both of you." I said, matter of fact. They both were in grave danger. I was someone they really didn't want alone with in the dark. If they knew what I was then they would running back to that bar, about right now.

The one that insulted me, scoffed. "Unlucky? Your wrong about that bitch. Tonight were gonna be more than lucky. Were both gonna have so much fun with you. That you won't be able to walk for weeks." The man said with a twisted smile. I then knew that it wasn't the first time these men had gang up together. That's why they smelt so disgusting. They had the smell of blood, urine, semen, and mixed scents of perfume on them. They had raped other woman, they were most likely wanted rapists or killers on the run.

They both made a big mistake on choosing me for prey tonight.

"That's a big promise to keep." I said and smirked. I let them believe I wanted this.

"I'm going first." The guy that was bigger than the other and more hairy. His hands went to his jeans and undid his belt and zipper. He looked at me with the same twisted smile. He leaned forward and reached for me. Before he could even touch me or so much as lay a finger on me. My hand caught his thick wrist and twisted it. It broke like a twig and the guy quickly started screaming. His wrist turned in a sicking way that it wasn't suppose to be turned.

The other guy didn't have time to react. I was in front of him before it could even register in his mind to run. I dug my fingers and nails in to his neck and simply pushed him. If I was a normal human woman, my little 'push' would not make him budge.

But I wasn't human and that one little 'push' was enough to send him flying. His body hit the other wall in the ally and it was enough to knock him out.

The other was alone with me and still awake. Oh, how he wished he was the other guy about right now. So he won't have to endure what I was going make him endure.

I smiled at him. A smile that probably looked sadistic to him. He cried for help and turned to run. I grabbed him by his jacket and swung him to the same brick wall that he himself, had slammed me against not to long ago. He whimpered in pain. I grabbed him by his throat.

"_What the fuck are you!"_ He cried and struggled against me. His hand grabbed my arm and he attempted to yank himself away from me. My grip on him would no be easily moved. His broken wrist stayed on his chest. He cradled it and it would not be able to aid in any way in attempts to escape. His means to escape were fruitless.

I smirked. My eyes fading to black and my fangs sprouted.

"I told you. Tonight would be an unlucky night for you."

I then turned his head to the side and bit him. His blood didn't taste anywhere near as bad as his skin. His scent was even more foul up closer. I regretted drinking from him, immediately. He was disgusting. I could feel a cloud of haze come in to my vision. The alcohol did little to me but I still felt the haze of buzz going on. I could taste the alcohol in his system. Beer and rum, not a combination that I enjoyed but better than nothing. His body fell over once I let him go and I licked the blood on my lips.

I turned and walked over to the guys 'friend' and lifted him up. I bit and drained him. He tasted better than his friend. He didn't have much alcohol in his system. But none the less, he still tasted great. Once I was done with him. I took some lighter fluid from my jacket pocket and lighter. I poured it over both the bodies and lit them both on fire. Someone unlucky will eventually come across there bodies and it would be reported on the news soon. I walked out of the ally and hummed. I kicked off the ground and flew up in to the darkness of the sky. I was done for the night and with my dissatified meal for the next two days.

As soon as I was inside my home, I made way for my room.

I almost didn't hear her voice as I walked by her room.

A soft voice calling me.

"Angela."

I turned and stood at her door. I opened it and walked in. I closed the door behind me.

She sat in a wheel chair by the window. Her hair was grey and white. Her eyes were like the sky in a summer evening, the brightest blue. She had a faded beauty about herself now. A beauty that I remembered very well over the years. She was a very beautiful woman in her time. A time when I was very young and naive. She had a blanket on her lap and an open book. She was facing me, waiting for me.

"How was your night?" She asked.

"Boring, I killed two killers. They wanted something to enjoy before they ended the night." I said with a smirk.

"The bodies?" She asked, her frown deepening.

"Burned." I replied, casually.

"Good." She closed her book and put it on her night stand. "It's almost morning, I'll let you sleep." She said.

"I'll see you tonight." I said and headed for the door.

I stopped in front of the door with my hand on the knob. I glance back at her. She was taking the blanket off her lap. I turned away and walked out of her room.

I took my jacket off while heading to my room.

The night was uneventful but there were many nights in my life that had been worth living.

Like the night I had met, David.

* * *

**Please Read: **I can't believe how long it took me to update this. I have a zillion things to say about what kept me from updating. But I'm not going to give you all the reasons why I haven't been around. Because either way I should have updated this already and had it posted. But it took me _this long _and I can't help but feel disappointed in myself. I am SORRY for making you wait and this chapter doesn't satisfy you then... there is more to come.. I will NOT Give up this story!


End file.
